freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Death Minigames/@comment-83.53.33.33-20150117093905
Here's my theory: The Purple Man ''is ''the Phone Guy. In the Take Cake to the Children minigame, you play as Freddy. The eyes are black because he's the normal animatronic, and he's doing his programmed job to entertain children; in this case, handing out cake. The purple car evidently belongs to the Purple Man, who murders the first child. We cannot yet tell, nor know, the WHY a) the child is left outside crying, and b) the Purple Man murders this particular child first. This child's soul possesses the Puppet. Hence why the game ends with the Puppet jumpscare. In the Foxy minigame, you play as Foxy and walk out of Pirate Cove to entertain children. After doing this twice, the Purple Man appears. The Phone Guy said that his favorite animatronic/character had always been Foxy, and the Purple Man is seen at the corner smiling - likely because he's happy to see Foxy. But you cannot interact with the Purple Man and must move on to the next room where the children are. See, the Purple Man is an adult; the animatronics are only programmed to interact with children. So in this scene the Purple man is ignored by Foxy and moves on to where the children are. This could've spurred jealousy from the Purple Man, who kills the children. This is why the game ends with the Foxy jumpscare. In the Give Gifts, Give Life minigame. You play as the Puppet and hand out gifts to the dead children, these gifts are the Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy masks. This suggests that the Puppet has transfered the souls of these dead children into the animatronics (or stuffed them into the animatronics - hence complaints about "foul odor" from the original). Though a fith child can be seen at the last frame before the Golden Freddy jumpscare, it does not have a mask. In the Save Them minigame, you play as Freddy, but with glowing eyes, meaning a posessed Freddy. This game shows the new Freddy Fazbear Restaurant, and you're the old Freddy animatronic. The Puppet is showing you around the new restaurant, there's dead children on the floor, also showing that the murders are continuing. Sometimes Golden Freddy will appear, touching him will make the game end. Rarely, the Purple Man will appear as well. This version has a badge and a what looks like a phone of sorts. This can suggest that the Purple Man that murdered the other children has gotten a job at the Restaurant as a security guard and is trying to control (disable) the animatronics. Phone Guy has mentioned before, in both games, that the animatronics seems to have been tampered with. The Golden Freddy is the Purple Guy in the Golden Freddy costume, using it as a lure to kill more children - there are dead children all over the restaurant. There are five new bodies in this game. Each for the new Toy versions, the Mangle, and Balloon Boy. So why is the Phone Guy helping you then? The animatronics know the former security guard is the one who killed them, and is continuing to kill other children, so they will try to reach/kill you as revenge - or as a means to stop you. But if guards keep dying on the first night, the restaurant will have trouble finding replacements and it'll be suspicious that so many guards are being murdered there - so you need to stay alive. The Phone Guy calls you and tells you how to survive the nights so you can act AS BAIT to the animatronics. He will make it sound casual and nonchalant so you won't worry '''too '''much. He knows all of this information because the animatronics have been trying to get to him during the day, but their programming to entertain probably overrides their murderous intent while there's children around. That's why they act wonky during the day - and it's likely the Phone Guy/Purple man took the daytime security guard job instead. It allows him access into the restaurant, but during a safer time. The Purple Man/Phone Guy is still using the Golden Freddy suit as a lure for children. Why is he killing children? My theory is that since he's an adult, no longer a child, he cannot play with his favorite characters anymore because they ignore him. So the next best thing is to JOIN Freddy and crew, but he needs a suit. He ripped the endoskeleton off a spare Freddy suit, the Golden Freddy, and uses the suit to play with children. But maybe the children figure out that there's a man in the suit and he wouldn't want other adults to find out, likely causing a scandal because they'll believe he's some sort of sick pedophile, and it'll a) get HIM in trouble, b) cause his favorite restaurant to shut down. So he murders the children to keep them silent and hides the evidence. But it's difficult to keep secrets in a place that has so many plastic eyes watching. The "Bite of '87" is likely Foxy, or another animatronic, that confused another adult for the Purple Man, and attacked them, causing the mentioned injuries. This is how the Purple Man knows the animatronics are becoming a danger, to HIMSELF, so he continuously tampers with the programming to try and control them. The new animatronics have facial recognition program and are linked to a criminal database. Bad news for the Phone Guy/Purple Man. So he tries to disable it, but it only causes the animatronics to stare at adults - likely trying to recognize if these faces belong to their murderer. When the Phone Guy calls you and says a position has just become available for the day shift, it's likely HIM trying to ditch the restaurant; he quit. Again, he tries to make it sound casual so you won't worry or have suspicions. He also says that he'll take over the night shift for you, but's likely a lie so you won't have to ask management who's going to be your replacement. He knows the animatronics have been acting aggresive, he knows they are getting more bold during the day, so he tells you to take HIS shift tomorrow for a birthday and basically leaves you to your fate with a "make sure they don't hurt anyone", knowing they are coming for the day guard. You're just bait.